


Doom Memes

by Handle ID - Modrus (ladymodrus)



Series: RRTS Prank Story [1]
Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Gen, Meme, just for fun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/Handle%20ID%20-%20Modrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buah dari apa yang disebut dengan "kurang kerjaan" :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foto Keluarga

**Author's Note:**

> Semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu, ane jadi kepingin bikin meme tentang Doom. Kepingin di-translate ke bahasa Inggris sih sebenarnya, cuma masalahnya bahasa Inggris ane blangsakan banget sih... Jadi cuma bisa posting yang ini doangan deh... cekidot lah, Bray... :D
> 
> Btw, ini scuma buat iseng aja sih yaaa... Jangan dianggap serius. :D

 

**Yang sabar ya, Neng Lucy. Yang penting ada di tengah orang-orang ketjeh.  
**


	2. Ketika...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plis jangan pada baper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cekidot ajalah...

** **

 

**Sarge, itu muka biasa aja keless, Sarge...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Pray4Sarge


	3. Kenapa, eh, kenapa? Karena, eh, karena...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untuk yang ini juga tolong jangan baper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cekidot...

 

**Nah... Gue juga bingung, Bang.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang mo bantuin Reaper move on ga...? *formulir pendaftaran terbatas* Kkkk.... :D


	4. Kita Pergi Yuuk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Reaper jadi kekinian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cekidot...

 

**Ya kali di Olduvai ada Pikachu... ("-,-)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ane curiga, jangan-jangan Pikachu-nya itu Dr.Carmack. Wkwkwk... :D


	5. Mancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tujuan yang sebenarntya kenapa RRTS dikirim ke Olduvai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cekidot...

 

**Kayaknya acara mancingnya sukses berat tuh, Sarge...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada yang bersedia jadi umpannya?

**Author's Note:**

> Ma'af-ma'af kate kalo ga lucu sama sekali. Kkkk.... :D


End file.
